When limbs of the human body are put in plaster, it is considered to be particularly difficult to make the closure edges. Of course the part of the body is covered by a knitted woollen tube, over which the plastic bandage is applied. When the or each closure edge is produced, it must be modelled in a round shape. When the closure edge is modelled round, it is often inevitable that small pieces of plaster slide into the plaster envelope, and this may subsequently cause chafing to the part of the body.
The knitted tube, which is plastered-in more particularly to ventilate the plaster bandage, is rigidly connected thereto precisely in the edge zones and cannot properly serve its actual original purpose. In addition, making a clean closure edge requires a relatively large amount of medical experience and skill. However, precisely the making of the closure edges takes a great deal of time.